pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria
Maria is a human character from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. As a Chasseur, Maria has been subjected to the bias that Vampires as a whole are evil, and has thus dedicated her life to eradicating them in the name of her faith. Recently, Maria has been assigned to operate under Roland Fortis, who is new to the Parisian branch of the Chasseurs. When Maria, alongside her colleague, Georges, finds Roland berated within the catacombs beneath Notre Dame, the three work together in order to hunt Vanitas and his vampiric accomplice, Noé Archiviste. Unexpectedly though, the two factions come to see eye-to-eye and agree to work together in order to seek out Moreau, who has been kidnapping Vampires for his experiments. During the confrontation with Moreau, the group encounters a Vampire afflicted with the Malnomen Prédateur, and are forced to fight it while Moreau escapes with Monsieur Spider. After liberating the Curse-Bearer from his Malnomen, the group part ways, with Maria and Georges helping Roland to cover up the controversial events. Description Appearance Maria is a young woman with closely cropped blonde hair, narrowed brown eyes, and freckles. She wears the outfit of a Chasseur with a black cloak and a rosary beneath a larger white cloak fastened with two buttoned straps. Unlike other Chasseurs, she wears buckled boots instead of knee-high laced boots. On her side is a holster for her to store her bow. Personality Maria has the tendency to be incredibly reckless, throwing herself into unknown danger while pursuing Vanitas and Noe through the catacombs with the Chasseurs and facing the Malnomen Predateur head on with her bow. The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Memoire 16The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Memoire 18 It is this quality that causes her to be injured and for the Chasseurs to be concerned for her safety, especially Roland.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Memoire 16 She has a great hatred of vampires, being unable to forgive them and generally prepared to fight them at a moment's notice.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Memoire 16 But Maria does show concern for her fellow Chasseurs, pulling Georges aside and to his feet before he got attacked by Predateur. Plot Hunters of the Dark Arc Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities * Archery - Maria's weapon of choice is a bow and arrow, which she has proved to excel with, though because archery is better equipped for long-range attacks, her skills in close combat appear to be lacking. * Enhanced Speed, Strength and Stamina - through the use of drugs provided by the Chasseurs, Maria is capable of enhancing her body in order to make her better equipped to combat Vampires. Relationships Roland Fortis As shown by her thoughts, Maria thinks highly of Roland and sees him as an incredibly kind individual - almost too kind towards vampires in her opinion.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Memoire 16 Roland is easily concerned at Maria's tendency to rush into danger, but Maria views herself as protecting him and humanity from the evil of vampires.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Memoire 16 Vanitas Coming Soon! Noé Archiviste Coming Soon! Quotes To Noe and Vanitas: "As if I'd let you get away!" About Vanitas: "I'll never forgive him." About Roland Fortis and Vanitas: "The captain is kind, so he'll probably want to believe him anyway." Gallery lg-hs4QcE8M.jpg Appearances *Memoire 15: Chasseurs *Memoire 16: Galop *Memoire 17: Cicatrice *Memoire 18: Dos à Dos *Memoire 19: Serment*}} References Trivia Coming Soon! Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Chasseurs Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Alive